Budo is a very meaningful exercise which is widely accepted and practiced throughout the whole world. Budo has wide applicability. Doing Budo exercises can build up a healthy body. Knowledge of Budo exercises and self-defense techniques can protect the practitioner from the attack of evil people. Budo has wide applicability. The exercise of Budo with related Budo complex weapons is indispensable in building up our capabilities and varies very much in the genre, like Sai, Yin Yang Sai, Manji Sai, Jute, Yawara, Buffalo Hook, Manji Hook, Kubotan and the like.
The Budo weapon, either traditional or recorded in prior arts, are separate individual one-piece weapons. The exercisers must prepare and use every kind of the weapon to complete the exercise. This is cumbersome and causes much inconvenience. Furthermore, it will increase the burden of the exercisers.